


sweet moment.

by k0maedababy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Lemon, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0maedababy/pseuds/k0maedababy
Summary: fem!reader x komaeda smut (kinda short, i tried my best- merry christmas i guess HAH-) i haven’t ever written something NSFW before, so feel free to tell me in the comments your thoughts. sorry if any words were repetitive.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Kudos: 80





	sweet moment.

the tall boy groaned as he softly nibbled your ear, hands cupping your cheeks gently. moving his lips from your earlobe to your cheek, he whispered with a hoarse voice: 

“my hope... i’ll be gentle, i promise...~”

then suddenly, in a flash, you were scooped up in a tight, loving manner. naturally wrapping your legs around komaeda’s thin waist, you looked his kind face up and down.... it was hard to believe this gentle giant was the one who was about to pound you til you were cumming at his command. nervously biting your lip, you let out a soft moan as his fingers started to caress your breasts, pinching and rubbing at the nipples with a sense of lust and care. “does it feel good, my dear hope? perhaps.... down here as well...” he smirked, eyes filled with only adoration for you. 

those long fingers of his found their way to your lower delicates, slowly rubbing against them as he kissed you gently. as his rubs got more virgorous, he slipped a finger inside of you, slowly going in and out til you couldn’t help but grind yourself on his hand selfishly. “no no no, my hope, you must let me be in control... you’re all mine, okay?” he smiled, looking as carefree and relaxed as ever. how could he be so kind, even in this moment of pleasure and sexual contact? it blew your mind, thoughts of a amazing orgasm and a sweet release clouding your brain as his fingers began to pick up their pace. licking your lips, he slowly entered his tounge, making eye contact with you. his eyes were half lidded, lust taking over his kind hearted gaze, and suddenly you felt yourself releasing all over his hand with a gentle moan. smiling against your lips, he whispered yet again: “ah, such a good girl for me... well, now it’s time to clean you up~!”, and suddenly you were turned over on your front, komaeda licking his lips as his face got close to your delicates.

“a-ah, n-nagito!” you couldn’t help but groan as the cloud headed male flicked his tounge against your private area, sliding it in and out with such care and such love. in the blink of an eye his fingertip was on your clit, rubbing in circular motions as you let out more cries of shameless pleasure. he was yours, and you were definitely his, there was no second thoughts about that. and as of now, this very moment, you were going to let him take control of you. starting to go faster, his tounge plunged into you, going in and out with such speed. blushing, you released yet again, this time on his face. “i-i’m sorry-“ you whimpered, pleasure and embarrassment clouding your thoughts. licking his lips, nagito whispered “i love you... don’t be sorry~” and began to lick you again, carefully. he started lapping up your fluids, making sure not to waste any last drop. “so good....” he moaned himself, basking in the heat of the moment. 

“ah, i suppose it’s time... are you sure you’d want to reduce yourself to such an act with me?” he groaned, in such a deprecating manner... although his actions sure were selfish, for someone who sounded like they thought they didn’t deserve this moment. slipping his cock out of his boxers, he rubbed it against you slowly, biting his lip as he teased himself. “a-ah.... please, y/n...” he groaned once more, beginning to beg and shake for your touch, for you to be squeezing him tight. “i-i love you nagito, please.... take me.” that’s all the reassurance he needed, because in a flash again you had the hope loving boy rutting against you, hands grabbing onto you for purchase as he let out a pleased sigh. his face was truly in an orgasmic bliss, slamming his hips so feverishly into yours, that it felt like you were going to snap. the only sounds you could hear were both of your combined moans, and the slapping sounds of your love-making. suddenly, he was biting your neck, arms wrapped around your waist to bring you closer to him. 

“y-y/n, i think i’m gonna-“ he bit down hard, attempting to control himself, but the passion was still all too much. “go ahead, i’m ready...” you reassured him, smiling as much as you could manage, the thought of release yet again bringing you hope in these pleasure-filled moments. as he slammed his hips into you one final time, he began to twitch, his come spraying your insides white. nagito let out a rough whine, nibbling his own lip as his face looked pleased yet absolutely adorable at the same time. softly intertwining your hands together, you gently looked up at him, cupping his cheek and kissing him as he squirmed. “thank you, my hope....” he mumbled, grinning as he snuggled his face into your neck, not even bothering to slip his cock out of you.


End file.
